Duality
by TheQuietScreams
Summary: The opposite of reality... An instance of opposition or contrast between two concepts or two aspects of something... More infro inside!


Okay, so I'm stuck on a HUGE writer's block on my other fanfics and all... But this idea wouldn't leave my mind...

It's Ichiruki in it's most awkward way... it MIGHT turn M.

MIGHT.

So, the plot, Ichigo finds Rukia's Gigai and things start to snow ball...

To clear things up before anyone points anything out, a gigai is a doll, there for, it's not Necrophilia...

This is the beginning of the fanfic is a brief intro and short and basically the decider if I should scrap it or continue it.

* * *

It's been weeks since Ichigo lost his powers and already, he feels fatiged. No hollow that needed to be cleansed becasue Ishada has that covered. No training that had to be done 'cause it was the end of his career as a Shinigami and the start of his regular human life. Urahara no longer needs him to cleanse hollows cause-againn, Ishada has that covered. His boring mundane life that consisted of resting bitch face, some random ass kicking, and the occasional puching Keigo for saying things he shouldn't...Things like getting a living doll resembling Rukia.

Back to his _normal_ schedule.

It's now late at night and Ichigo looks at the closet- the one part of the room he had been avoiding for past few days because of _her._ The breath between his words when he thinks about her. But dammit, Ichigo hates feeling useless and vulnerable, so he decides it was time to confront what's holding him behind and heads towards the cloest. His hand now rests upon the closet door that blocks him from Rukia's once tiny little _room._ So many memories of a tiny little Rukia bursting out of the closet calling him all forms of idioticy and incompotence- Ichigo has to move on.

Sighing, Ichigo runs his left hand through his messy har as his right hand slides the doors open and the first thing he sees is a large poster of a chibi Chappy eatting a carrot- Ichigo is conflicted. Usually-typically he would tear down that Chappy poster and throw it away in a heart beat- But it belongs to Rukia. _The damned poster belongs to that stupid mid-_

A slight ruffle was heard and Ichigo was alerted enough to instinctively delve deeper into the closet- Ichigo's eyes widen the moment he laid his eyes on _her._

"Rukia?!" Ichigo unbelievably sputtered. His heart started to beat a million times faster and his palms became sweaty as _Rukia_ just sat there-still in the dark coner of the closet, unmoved as if she was waiting for this moment to be discovered by Ichigo...

Ichigo-completely shock from the revelation of Rukia patiently waiting in his closet tembled. He tremblemed like never before as he slowly reached for Rukia- Rukia remained still. Not a sound came from her and Ichigo- Ichigo being overwhelmed with unexlained emotions all running though his mind hugs Rukia and buries his face against her warm neck.

Something was wrong and Ichigo knew it.

Usually- Typically, Rukia would have said womething by now- the slight jabbing insults of incompetence or a punch and kick- in the most affectionate of ways. But no.

Not a single reaction from her once Ichigo hugged her. Rukia's body was limp. There was no affection, closeness. or even warmth or even a punch to the face-doom ran through Ichigo as he slowly lets Rukia go and takes a good look at a lifeless _Rukia_.

It takes Ichigo moments to realize he was mistaken. It wasn't Rukia at all. It was an empty shell Rukia left behind.

It was the gigai she forgot to return to Urahara...

Ichigo slowly recoils himself out of the tiny closet as he runs his hand through his orange hair. His tiny shed of optism was shattered once again...

He now in bed and faces the window where the big white moon glows upon Karkura and it's cold out-if only had something warm to cuddle with-Ichigo's eyes now slowly wandered back to the very closet he avoided for the last few weeks.

"She", did feel warm, and technically, it's not necrophilia cause it was never a living thing. It was a doll that resembles alot like Rukia- ALOT. Sooo... Why not?

Ichigo, heistantly, gets out from his bed and heads for the closet that he ignored for the past few weeks and slowly peered inside and sees Rukia's lifeless gigai sitting there with it's head tilted. Gulping hard, Ichigo slightly crawls into the closet and loops his arms around a-surprisingly life like Rukia. Ichigo commends Urahara for his attention to detail.

Now, he lays Rukia's gigai on the bed- he's still slightly hesitant about this. In his mind, only crazy people do this... But, his "stupid" friend Keigo, did say it was OKAY to cuddle with a life size doll... A lot of grown men in Japan do-so it's doesn't make Ichigo crazy. Not one bit...

Right?

Ichigo, with a new sense of resolution, slightly nudges Rukia and joins her under the covers as he awkwardly curls his arms around "Rukia" and pulls her closer to him.

Ichigo's chin how rests above Rukia's head and he buries his face in Rukia's hair and smells Rukia. The scent of cherry blosooms and strawberries fills his mind as a million memories of Rukia flashes before Ichigo's mind and now, Ichigo contently falls to sleep...


End file.
